Cliches
by Vinsmouse
Summary: Answer to a challenge on the Wonderful World of MakebelievePlease send feedback but play nice this is my fist story in Dukes of Hazzard COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

﻿ 

Cliches by vinsmouse

Chapters1. 1

Characters: Bo/Luke; Bo/OMC

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard or any of the characters from it. I am making no profit.

Warnings:hurt/comfort;slash;attempted rape

This is my first posted story and my first Dukes story, please review and let me know how I'm doing. Thank you

I know it's a cliche, but it really was a dark and stormy night when I first realized my love for Bo had changed. We had been driving on the Nascar circuit for several months and for the past two weeks I had been really out of sorts. Looking back I know I was fighting my feelings for Bo, but at the time I only knew spending time with him was making me tense and unsure. Unfortunately it came out as anger, which fool that I am I diredted at Bo, the only innocent in this tale. I can hear him in his room, hear his sobs, I want so badly to go to him, to comfort him. How can I when it's my fault he's suffering, if I hadn't gotten angry he wouldn't have left. He wouldn't have gone into that bar for shelter from the storm, which blew up out of nowhere, kinda like I did.

After he left I continued to nurse my anger, when the storm began I didn't even notice at first. As I became aware of the storm, my eyes landed on the newspaper article, the reason for our fight. It told of how a couple had been brutally murdered while walking in the park. When I saw that article all I could think of was Bo, of how him and Kim had gone for a walk in that same park just three nights before the murder. Suddenly I couldn't breathe, the fear was overwhelming, the anger came when Bo tried to dismiss my concerns. We both said things we shouldn't have until finally he stormed out of our apartment, right into a nightmare. There I stood listening to the storm and thinking about the murder, the longer Bo was gone the more concerned I became. I kept telling myself he'd be okay, he can take care of himself, he's probably with Kim. My concern turned to real fear when I called Kim and he wasn't there, it had been storming for about an hour and he had been gone for about an hour and a half, and I was getting more afraid with every minute.

I kept telling myself it was crazy, but I went looking for him anyway, as I drove I realized the tension, the anger and the fear were all things I had felt to this extreme once before, the first time I fell in love. But that would mean I was in love with Bo, how could that be. Sure, I had been with men a couple of times in the marines, it never meant anything, it was just about relief, just sex. This was different and then I saw the bar, it was the first place I had seen open since leaving the apartment. I knew it was a gay bar, but I thought Bo might have gone in looking for shelter from the storm.

The bartender tried to tell me he hadn't seen Bo all night, but the look in his eyes told a different story. I grabbed his arm and twisted, told him I had no problem breaking it if he didn't tell me what I wanted to know, what I needed to know. He pointed to a back room, when I opened the door I couldn't believe my eyes. This animal had Bo cuffed to the bed and still Bo fought the guy. At first I just stared, frozen in shock at the sight before me. Bo, my cousin, the man I loved was about to be raped, his jeans and boxers had been removed and his wrists were bleeding from fighting the cuffs. He was covered in cuts and bruises and that animal was positioned between his legs about to enter him, when I came into the room. The animal, I can't call him a man, rose from the bed, he was huge about 6'7" and at least 250 pounds of solid muscle. He demanded to know who I was, when I told him I was the man who loved Bo and to get his hands off of him, he laughed and said I could have what was left when he was done. As he reached to grab me so he could throw me out of the room, I grabbed his arm and propelled him into the door with all of the force I could, instantly knocking him out.

I found the keys for the cuffs on a table by the bed, after I released Bo, I cuffed the animal to a pipe in the adjoining bathroom. My heart broke as I approached Bo only to have him flinch away from me, it took a few minutes but I finally got through to him, I helped him get dressed, I wanted to call the cops but I couldn't after Bo begged me not to. He just wanted to go home, to be safe, I couldn't deny him, not after what he had been through. A part of me wishes I had killed that animal for what he did to Bo, but I know that would only cause him more pain. He would blame himself for my being in prison, and all of this would come out. I can't put him through that, I just wished I knew how to help him.

I don't know if he heard my declaration of love, if he did how will he feel about it, me, after what he's just experienced. If he didn't hear it, how do I tell him, should I tell him? How do I comfort him without causing him more pain? But I have to try, I can't stand to hear his sobs and do nothing. I just hope I don't hurt him or scare him, he doesn't need or deserve either. As I enter the room I see him huddled under the covers, as though he's trying to hide from the world, I sit on the bed and reach to touch him. My heart breaks a little more when he cringes, and then suddenly he's in my arms sobbing brokenly, saying he's sorry, he didn't want what was happening in that room, "please don't hate me" he whispers. Oh God, how could he think I could ever hate him or blame him for what happened, it takes some doing but I finally get him calmed down enough to talk. I ask him what happended, he tells me he went into that bar to get away from the storm, he was there awhile and had a couple of beers before he realized it was a gay bar, he asked where a payphone was planning to call a cab. When he went into the back hall to use the phone was when that animal grabbed him and shoved him into that room, he fought with everything he had. When he found himself cuffed to the bed and felt his jeans being removed he fought and begged for him to stop but it did no good.

He shyly looks at me and in a scared, soft voice asks me if I meant it when I said I loved him, I couldn't answer right away, I had to know how he felt first. As I looked into Bo's eyes, his beautiful blue eyes I saw love shining back at me, slowly I lowered my lips to his, afraid in case I misread that look. My heart soars as he shyly returns my kiss, I ask if he's sure, he tells me he has loved me for years, he was just afraid to tell me, afraid I would hate him. We talked long into the night finally falling asleep in each other's arms, only to be awakened a couple of hours later by the first of Bo's nightmares. After a month of nightmares and fears, Bo confessed to me his desire to go home, to the farm. I can't blame him, it feels almost like running away but I understand his need to feel safe. Maybe when we go home Bo's nightmare can finally end, I'll do anything it takes to help him feel safe and loved.

So, we'll arrive in Hazzard soon, home, to see Jesse and Daisy again will be great, I just hope they can accept the changes in our relationship. After Coy and Vance leave, we tell Uncle Jesse and Daisy that we're together now and we love each other, at first they are shocked but as they digest the news they tell us they're happy for us. So maybe we'll get to live another cliche, "and they lived happily ever after."

* * *

  


  



	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know this is short but I wasn't planning to have another chapter to this story. However this popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone so here it is.

Bo's Story

Luke wants to tell them, wants to tell Daisy and Uncle Jesse what happened in Atlanta. I can't I don't know how to tell them, what if they blame me, what if they think I deserved to be..., Lord I can't even think it, how can I tell them? I know he's right, I haven't had a nightmare since we came home, until last night, thank God I didn't wake anyone up except Luke, this time. They've both wondered since we came bace why we've been so protective of Daisy more so than we ever used to be. Hell it was bad enough to make Daisy move out, I know Luke was as worried as I was when she left. We both know Hazzard ain't Atlanta but that don't mean she can't be hurt. I know Luke feels like he failed me in Atlanta, that if we hadn't been fighting I never would have been in that bar. He's right, but that don't make it his fault, it ain't his fault anymore than it's mine. The only one to blame is that man in the bar,...I ain't never been so terrified in my life. 

So Luke was determined Daisy would never go through anything like I did, of course I was just as determined. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy, and when the Beaudry's took Daisy all I could think of was Milo, of what he might do to her. The guy who attacked me was big like Milo and big as I am I couldn't stop him, I knew Daisy wouldn't have a prayer. Guess that's what had mad me and Luke so protective, before we left Hazzard for the Nascar circuit we both thought Daisy could take care of herself. After what happened to me though we know better, I'll never forget the terror I felt when he cuffed me to that bed and started taking off my jeans and boxers, I don't want Daisy to ever feel like that.  
It's what scared me the most, that we'd get there too late, that Daisy would find out what it's like. She'd find out what if feels like to stand under a hot shower 'til the water turns to ice, to scrub your skin until it's raw and still feel dirty. That she would have to experience horrible nightmares, to live in fear that someday he'll find her again, that he'll finish what he started. Standing here watching all of them as they go about their chores I know Luke is right, we have to tell them before I wake up screaming and we both know I probably will now that the memories have been revived. Maybe before all of this we could've just said we'd seen things on the road and that's why we were being overprotective, probably wouldn't work now. Especially with Daisy I know she saw the fear on my face when Milo was towering over me, heard the panic in my voice as I called for Luke. No after what she saw and heard when we rescued her from the Beaudry's she'd never believe we were protective just cause of seeing things while we was on the road. 

I need to talk to Luke first,...oh who am I trying to fool I just need him, need to feel his arms around me, need to feel safe. I hate this, I thought I was finally past it, after all it's not like I'm ever gonna see him again. But I can't seem to help it, I can still feel his hands on my body, feel his breath as he whispers in my ear telling me what he's going to do to me. I shudder as I remember the smell of his sweat, the feel of his hands as he pulled off my clothes. And suddenly Luke is by my side just like always, he's always been my hero, always been there to protect me. I snuggle as close as I can but I can't seem to get close enough, God I'm so cold, thank you Lord for giving me Luke I'd never make it without him. I don't know how he knows when I need him most but I sure am grateful he does, he got there in time to save me from that man in the bar, and now here he is to help me through the memories. He holds me, running his hands up and down my back, soothing me with his simple presence until I finally stop shaking, stop feeling so terribly cold. He wants to know if I've thought anymore about telling Daisy and Jesse, all I can do is nod my head. Eventually when I'm able to talk again I agree to tell them, I want to do it now though before I lose my nerve.

I have to look away, it hurts to see the tears in Daisy's eyes, but it nearly kills me to see Uncle Jesse's eyes fill with tears. The only time I remember him crying is when Aunt Martha passed on, before I'm even aware of moving I'm beside him putting my arms around him. Apologizing for not being stronger, begging him not to cry, but this just seems to make him cry harder, I'm such an idiot, I never should have told him,  
after awhile he wipes his eyes and asks me if I'm okay. He wants to know what he can do to help, thank God neither him or Daisy hates me or blames me. Uh oh, I said that out loud, they both rush to reassure me it's not my fault and that they could never hate me, especially for something that's not my fault. As I'm surrounded by my family, sheltered in their love I realize how truly blessed I am. I could have lost Luke when he saw me in that room, he could have been so disgusted he would never have been able to look at me again let alone touch me. Then there's Uncle Jesse and Daisy either of them could have turned their back on me and Luke when they found out about us, or they could now blame me for what happened, for nearly being raped. I'm so glad Luke suggested telling Jesse and Daisy, it's like a load has been lifted from me. I still have a ways to go I know that now but with the love of my family and with Luke to stand beside me I can get through anything.

The End 


End file.
